The Choices We Make
by EspeciallyCriminallyGleeful
Summary: When a dead body turns up, and two of her friends stand accused of murder what choices will Santana make to help them. And how will those choices affect her future with Brittany. Brittana/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters. That would be FOX and Ryan, Brad and Ian.

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez glanced over the the clock on her nightstand. 8:15pm. She looked back over the mountain of case studies and law books spread over the bed and groaned deeply. For about the hundredth time this semester she wondered why the hell she had decided to go to law school instead of going to the police academy. If she had gone to the academy after she had graduated from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio she would already be on the force, working to hopefully help keep New York City a little bit safer. Instead she was reading up on patent law, which had to be just about the most boring subject in the history of boring subjects, and had nothing to do with why she wanted to become a lawyer in the first place. She knew deep down the going into law enforcement, as a cop or a criminal justice attorney, probably wouldn't actually make the world a better place. But being with Brittany made Santana want to be a better person. And being in love with some one as pure hearted and innocent as Brittany Pierce made Santana want to be a voice for the good people still left in the world. Brittany, the love of Santana's life. Her reason for getting out of bed every morning. Her fiance. Hey Brittany. The same girl who wouldn't be home for at least two hours to save Santana from her school work. Santana sighed and let her mind wander to thoughts of Brittany.

Nobody was really surprised that Santana and Brittany had ended up together, engaged to be married as soon as Santana finished law school. Quinn swore up and down that she had known from the first day that they met that San and Britt were destined to be together forever. They were 8.

Santana sat at the small park that sat on the border of Lima and Lima Heights Adjacent. She didn't know then that she was from the 'wrong side of the tracks'. She just knew that the kids here were way meaner than the ones at home had been. Home. A small town just outside of San Juan, Puerto Rico. She had only been in the United States for a few weeks but she knew that she hated it. She didn't speak much english, but she could understand quite a lot. She knew that the other children made fun of her for her dark skin, dark eyes ans her small stature. She rarely spoke, but when she did they teased her about her funny accent and called her dumb when she didn't know the right words. Her cousin Marisol who brought her the park had told her to just ignore it, but Santana was not the kind of kid to just roll over and take being teased. In less than a month she had earned a reputation for having a volatile temper, having already given a boy named Noah a bloody nose and making another boy named David cry after she kicked him between the legs for teasing another girl. The other girl, Rachel she thought her name was, was small like the latina and had dark hair and skin like her. The girl was actually rather annoying, she never seemed to ever stop talking. To be honest Santana didn't like her any more than the other kids, but she didn't like seeing her get teased.

But that day at the park Santana hadn't fought anybody. In fact she hadn't even tried to play with the other kids, content to sit in the grass by herself. She was sitting near the pond when suddenly somebody slammed into her from behind, their arms and legs becoming tangled as they both sprawled to the lawn. Santana's anger flared immediately as she started to push the other body off of hers, with a string of spanish curses rattled off like machine gun fire. As she finally pushed herself to her feet and pulled herself up to her not very impressive full height, fists clenched into tight balls ready to punch the offending party, she froze as her deep chocolate eyes met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The fire in the little latina's eyes faded quickly and was replaced by sudden tenderness and a small smile that crept onto her lips. The tall blonde broke into a huge grin in return, the warmest most sincere smile Santana had ever seen, before she started to speak excitedly.

"Hi! I am so so so super sorry that I fell over you. I was chasing Mr Quackers and didn't see you on the grass. My name is Brittany! Wow you have the prettiest skin and hair that I have ever seen, all dark and stuff. You are like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Do you wanna be friends?". With that the tall blonde held out her pinkie finger towards Santana. Santana looked at the girl in front of with a slightly confused look on her face. She had no idea what a Mr Quackers was, and was amazed that this girl had managed to say all of that in a single breath. And she was unsure about the pinkie being offered to her, but the girl had called her beautiful and nobody outside of Puerto Rico had said anything remotely as nice to her. She held out her hand reluctatly towards Brittany who reached forward and linked their pinkies together. "Me llamo es... um... my name is Santana." She found that she was having a hard time forming a sentence, let alone remembering to do so in english. She was also aware for the first time that her heart was pounding and it felt like her stomach was doing backflips. Brittany pulled Santana into a strong hug, and for the first time she felt that maybe, just maybe that America wasn't so bad after all.

Santana glanced back at the clock. 8:32pm. She had spent almost 15 minutes thinking about her future wife and smiled, before turning her attention back to the file laying closest to her. She was startled from her studies by her cell phone ringing, Landslide. She doubted she would ever change Britts ringtone. As she picked up the phone she noticed the time 11:40pm, Britt should have been home by now she thought as she fliped the phone open. "Hey babe, did rehersal run long? Let me guess, Berry started talking two hours ago about herself and has yet to shut up." she said with a smirk on her face. They may have been friends with Rachel now, but Santana was never going to be openly nice to the diva, even if she had helped get Brittany the choreographer job on the show they were working 's voice when she started to speak erased the smirk in a flash.

"San, it's Jesse... He... he's dead. I found him, um, dead... There was so much blood. And he wasn't breathing. And the police came and asked me lots of questions and then they put Jesse, well his body, into a black sleeping bag. Except he wasn't sleeping cuz he is dead. And then they put handcuffs on Rachel, and not in the fun way like when we play with handcuffs, and put her in a police car and drove away I think to jail or something. Can you come and pick me up? I am really scared and I am not sure I remember how to get home." Santana released the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding and said in her most reasuring voice, "Don't worry Britt-Britt. Stay where you are okay. I am on my way right now. Just stay calm. I love you." "K, San. I will be in the green room. Hurry please, I am really freaked out. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and I am not gonna be making any profits from this or any other story.

**Chapter 2**

Santana quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and her trainers, the ones she usually wore when she went jogging in the morning. She ran down the three flights of stairs to the small lobby of their building, sliding on her black leather jacket as she stepped onto the street to try and hail a cab. As soon as she got outside she regretted not grabbing a long sleeve shirt to put on over the thin tanktop she had been wearing while studying. It had clearly been drizzling since she got home from class hours ago and the chill in the air made her shiver.

Or maybe the shiver had been about the thought of Brittany finding a dead body. Jesse's dead body. She certainly hadn't been friends with Jesse during his brief time as a member of New Directions. And since he had arrived from Los Angeles a few months ago to join the show that Brittany and Rachel were working on she had only run into him a few times, mostly when she had picked up or dropped Britt off to rehearsals. But she was still upset at the thought that he had been murdered.

Or maybe still the shiver was at the idea that Rachel Berry had been arrested for the killing. Santana would never admit it out loud, especially to Berry herself but since high school she had actually grown rather fond of the little diva. She was still more than a little annoying but she had helped Brittany get several jobs over the last few years, including the show they were working on with Jesse. Rachel was a pain in the neck some times, and a demanding little control freak at others, but she didn't have a mean bone i her body. Sure she and Jesse had broken up badly back in the day, but that was years ago now. She couldn't really have killed him could she? The cops must have had solid evidence that she had though to have made an arrest so quickly. Maybe the hobbit had a dark side that she and Brittany had never seen. Before her mind could begin to imagine the scene that Brittany had found in the rehearsal space and the idea that Rachel Berry could be a killer she managed to flag down a passing cab. Santana shook her head of the cobwebs as she gave the address for the theater to the cab driver.

Just as the thoughts of Rachel having a hidden dark side began to invade her mind again the driver pulled up to her stop and said that they were there. She considered asking the driver to wait but she wasn't sure how long i would take to get Brittany calm enough to go home. She handed the driver a ten dollar bill and muttered thanks as she stepped once again into the cool night air. She pulled her jacket around herself as she jogged down the alley towards the side door to the theater and attached rehearsal spaces. She let herself in through the door that was propped open as always and walked down the main hall towards the dressing rooms and the green room where Britt said she would be waiting. San approached one of the rehearsal rooms and saw the yellow crime tape blocking the door. She took a deep breath before stepping the last few feet forward to peer into the room bracing herself for the hadn't been exaggerating about the amount of blood. There was a lot of it, and it was all over the room. On the floor, the large mirror that covered the back wall of the room, even smeared down the side of the small upright piano in the corner. But the majority of the blood was in a large pool near the very center of the room. Judging from the quantity Santana guesses that Jesse had bled out right there, center of the room. Very dramatic, just like Jesse she thought with a slight smile that she instantly felt guilty about.

She took one last deep breath as she thought about Jesse lying dead on that floor just hours ago, turned and walked to the end of the hallway and into the green room. As she walked in she found her fiance curled up on the largest of the couches, her back towards the door. By her gentle rhythmic breathing she could tell that Brittany was asleep. Santana stood for a few moments watching her lover sleeping soundly, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She hated to have to wake Brittany, to bring her back to the trauma of this evening, but she knew that the sooner she woke her the sooner they could go home to their own bed where they would both feel safer. She wiped at hers eyes before she crossed the room and sat gently on the couch next to Brittany, noticing as she did that there was blood all over the front of her shirt and pants. She must have touched his body, tried to help him even if it had been to late. She felt tears forming again as she thought about how hard this was going to be on Brittany. She leaned over gently and brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her girlfriends face and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, eliciting a slight whimper from Britt who rolled over and pressed her body against Santana. Her own body on auto pilot Santana stretched herself out on the couch and pulled Brittany close. Britt shifted slightly and snuggled into Santana's warmth, burying her face into the crook of her neck with a small groan. Santana couldn't help but smile at how well their bodies fit together. She ran her hand over Brittany's cheek again and whispered soflty. "Hey beautiful, you need to wake up. We need to get you home baby girl." At the sound of Santana's voice Brittany's eyes fluttered open as she locked her clear blue eyes onto the chocolate ones of her soon to be wife. After a few seconds of non verbal communication of love and safety Brittany smiled softly, although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hi San. This day sucked. Can we go home now?" Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's assessment of the day. "I guess finding a co-worker dead in a pool of blood and having another friend arrested for the murder qualifies as a sucky day. Lets grab your stuff and get a cab home."

**A/N **So I am wondering what you guys prefer. I stopped where I did because I am not sure if you guys want really long chapters. I know this didn't do much to move the story along, but I wanted to get it out there. The second half has another flash back, so if I added them together I think this would be about 3 times the length. For now I am going to split this and the next chapter into two, but if you guys decide it works better as one long chapter I will reedit them and try repost later Thanks. -H


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel aren't mine. As happy as I would be if any or all of them were. And Glee still belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennen. To bad.

**Chapter 3**

By the time that Santana and Brittany had walked in the door to their apartment it was just a little past 2am. Santana was exhausted but she knew that Brittany was wide awake. Several times on he cab ride home San had tried to gt Britt to talk about what had happened earlier in the night, about what she had seen, but uncharacteristically she hadn't wanted to talk. "S? Can you put the kettle on for some tea? I want to jump in the shower and wash the... wash Jesse's blood off." Santana noticed that when she had made the connect that the blood was her friends that Britt sounded like she might be sick. "Or maybe you can make the tea in a bit. Want to join me in the shower?" Britt said turning on the shower. Santana quickly replied from the kitchen, raising her voice to be heard over the water and turning the burner off. "Sure babe. I will be right behind you." From the tone that Brittany had used when she had asked Santana to join her knew that she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. Santana wandered into their bedroom, shedding clothes as she went, remembering with a small the first shower that she and Britt had ever taken together.

_They were fourteen and they were inseparable. Santana practically lived at Brittany's house from that day that they had met at the park when they were 8. Santana's father, a doctor, had announced that he planned to divorce her mom and had gone back to Puerto Rico less than a year after they had arrived in the United States, leaving her and her mother alone in a new country. Other than a few trips back home she hardly ever saw her father again. Her mother worked odd jobs waitressing and bartending. She always made enough money to pay the bills, and her bar tab, but not much of anything else. She was hardly ever home, and when she was she was either drunk or sleeping it off. And so by the tender age of 9 Santana had learned to take care of herself. And she spent as much time at the Pierce house as possible. As far Brittany's parents were concerned Santana was as much their daughter as Brittany._

_It was a wednesday morning, their freshman year of high school and the girls were running late, as usual. Santana was not a morning person, and often times Brittany had a hard time waking the feisty latina. That morning Britt had finally coaxed a very cranky Santana out of bed with the promise of bacon and huevos rancheros ( Santana was such a frequent guest of the Pierce residence that Brittany's mom had learned to cook most of Santana's favorite foods)._

_Santana had finally dragged herself into the shower in the small bathroom attached to Britt's bedroom. She was facing the faucet, and had just finished lathering up her long dark hair when she heard the shower door open. She squealed as she spun towards the door, trying very unsuccessfully to shield her naked body from the intruder. Standing in the doorway was an equally naked Brittany who stepped in and slipped around Santana, managing to not actually touch the very flustered brunette._

_"Dios mio Britt! What do you think you are doing? Are you fucking loca?" Brittany turned and laughed. When Santana got flustered, which by the pink on her cheeks she clearly was, the accent that she had spent years trying to shed came back with a vengeance. Thankfully Brittany knew that Santana wasn't actually mad, if she had been mad everything that she had managed to sputter out would have been in spanish._

_"I figured we were running late again and it would be faster this way. And its not like we don't shower and get dressed in front of each other all the time at cheerios."_

_Santana sighed at her best friends logic, she just wished that Brittany had a little more concern for other peoples personal space, specifically her personal space. In the locker room was one thing, there were 20 other girls, and they were in separate stalls. And even there Santana was terrified that Britt might catch her staring. And now she was sure that if Brittany listened hard enough that she could hear her heart beating rapidly and her erratic breathing. Santana had known for awhile how she was starting to feel about her best friend, and she tried to pretend that it was normal. Even though she was fairly sure that it wasn't normal to think about your best friend all the time, to watch her get dressed, watch her while she slept, think about kissing her, dream about more than just kissing her._

_"Whatever, it's not a big deal, just don't hog all the hot water." Santana said, trying to keep her recently discovered head bitch in charge tone of voice in place, silently hoping that her voice wouldn't crack and betray her. Brittany smiled as she slid out of the water, but in doing so she placed her right hand on Santana's slim hip, their bodies just inches apart. Santana involuntarily gasped when the hand touched her hip and she slammed her eyes shut to avoid making eye contact with Brittany's blue eyes, those blue eyes that she knew could make her knees go week and her stomach do flip flops. She felt Brittany's left hand reach up and stroke her cheek gently, and San couldn't help but open her eyes, and instantly felt herself falling into those deep blue pools that she had memorized. But in that familiar blue she saw something that she knew that she had never seen before, something that she knew was reflected in her own dark eyes, desire._

_ Brittany's left hand slipped behind Santana's neck and as their lips touched it was unlike anything that Santana had ever felt. She had kissed a few boys and didn't get why all the girls talked about it like it was something amazing. She actually kind of hated kissing boys. But kissing Brittany was breathtaking. She never wanted to stop. Brittany moved her right hand, pulling the girls hips closer together, pressing their bodies together. Santana could hear her heart pounding in her ears and she was fairly sure sh could feel Brittany's pounding against her own chest. They were pressed so close that she wasn't sure where she ended and Brittany started. She was vaguely aware that she had moved one of her hands to the small of Brittany's back and the other was tangled in long blonde hair. They seemed to kiss for hours, exploring each other fully. When they finally had to come up for air, both breathing heavily, Brittany leaned down slightly, resting her forehead to Santana's. They both stood letting the water cascade between their bodies for an eternity before Santana finally opened her eyes and spoke softly._

_"I've wanted to do that for awhile." This time she didn't try to hide the shaking in her voice, which sounded slightly deeper to her. _

_"Me too... do you think we can do that again sometime? Like alot?"_

_"Yeah, alot works." Santana leaned back slightly to see a huge smile on Britt's face, a smile that she knew was matched by her own. They both finished showering and then silently got dressed for school, both trying to steal glances at each other. Santana grabbed Brittany by the wrist as they made their way out of the bedroom. "Hey Britt, we should keep this to ourselves, the kiss I mean. It's not really anybody's business right?" Britt looked a little confused and maybe disappointed but answered "Sure San, whatever you say." _

As Santana opened the bathroom door she could hear Brittany softly crying in the shower. She opened the door and could immediately see blood washing down the drain. Jesse's blood. It took all of Santana's strength to bring herself into the shower, trying to appear calm. She knew that Brittany needed her to be strong, like always. She gently wrapped her arms around Britt's waist from behind and pulled the taller girl against her. She laid her head against Brittany's shoulder, gently kissing her neck and whispering softly in spanish. Santana knew that it didn't matter what she said in spanish, since Britt didn't understand a word of it. But it always made her feel better so she rambled on for a few moments before he slowly turned Britt around to face her.

"Baby, it's okay. You are home and you are safe. I got you. If you need to talk about what happened than we can talk. And I will stay up and hold you and listen all night if you need me to. And if you don't want to talk than that is fine too. We can curl up in bed and watch a movie, or just try to get some sleep if you want. What ever you need. I already called into all my classes manana so we can spend the whole day together, ok?"

"I get you for the whole day? No classes and no homework? Really? Can we... can we maybe go to the park...?"

"And see the ducks? Of course my love! We can take a whole loaf of bread and maybe pack a lunch, make a picnic out of it. How does that sound?" Santana hated to admit it, but she really was a bit of a sappy romantic.

"It sounds great! But San, can we also check on Rachel? I am worried about her having to be in jail all by herself."

"Sure babe. I was planning on making some calls about her anyways. We will see what we can find out, and maybe get to talk to her if you want."

"Perfect.

And with that settled Brittany leaned forward and claimed Santana's lips with her own. The kiss started softly, but quickly became more urgent. Santana ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip, begging for entrance. After a few seconds Britt parted her lips to allow San access to her mouth. Their tongues battled and danced. eliciting a deep moan from the tall blonde. After a few moments Brittany broke the kiss, causing Santana to whimper at the loss of contact. Britt said breathlessly one word. Bed. Santana smiled and shut the water off with one hand while pulling Britt towards the bedroom with the other. They returned to furiously kissing as they slowly made their way from the bathroom to the bed, both of their naked bodies still damp from the shower. Santana turned so that she was able to guide Brittany to the edge of the bed and lay the taller girl down softly before pushing her own body on top. She slid her body slowly up Brittany's, manuvering her thigh against the blonde until it reached it's goal and was rewarded with the familiar warmth of her lover. As her thigh made contact Brittany's hips bucked up, pressing her own thigh into Santana's center, causing both girls to moan deeply. Santana pulled her lips away from Brittany's and began to kiss her way along her jaw line and down to her neck. She nipped and licked at her lovers pulse point, reveling in the soft whimpers from the girl beneath her. As she continued to kiss her way down to Britt's collarbone she slowly began rocking her hips forward, pressing her own heat against Brittany's throbbing center. Her mouth reached its destination, her tongue flicking over an erect nipple, and then bringing her lips and teeth gently around the soft pink bud. As Santana lavished attention on the beautiful nipple she could feel the change in urgency in Brittany's hips, moving now on their own, searching for more friction to push her to release. Santana quickly slid her right hand down between their bodies, seeking the slick heat that would push Brittany over the edge. Her fingers swiftly reached their target, and feel into a driving rhythm. Brittany's breathing was becoming more and more ragged, eyes closed, as she moved closer to her breaking point. "Gods... please... San... please..." And as if on command Santana slid two fingers deep into Brittany who dug her nails into Santana's back as she screamed her name as she came undone. After a few minutes Brittany's body relaxed her breathing returned to normal she opened hers eyes and nuzzled her nose against Santana's. "I love you Santana..." "I love you Britt." Brittany grinned mischievously as she used her height advantage to flip Santana onto her back. "Your turn Baby!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No Glee propia. Me acaba de préstamos por un rato. ( I do not own Glee. I am just borrowing it for a little while. )

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Brittany groaned at the sound of Santana's phone ringing. Santana smiled to herself that at least for once she wasn't the only cranky one in the morning. She rolled over to face the clock. 6:45am. She grabbed the phone, checked the caller id and hit answer.

"Somebody better be dead Quinn." She regretted her choice of words immediately, and received a punch in the arm from Brittany who rolled out of bed presumably to make coffee and grab the morning paper.

"Somebody is dead bitch. So how is Britt doing? The paper said she found Jesse's body. How is she holding up? And what about Rachel, have you talked to her? I bet she is relieved that they arrested somebody already."

Santana glanced towards the kitchen as she thought about Brittany crying in the shower the night before."Britt is doing okay. She was really shaken up last night, and she hasn't be up to talking about it yet so I don't know any of the details. I already called into class and am taking the day off to be with her if she needs me. And I helped her to grieve last night, if you know what I mean."

"With you two, yes I know exactly what that means. Is sex your solution to everything Santana? Wait, never mind, please don't answer that. Gross. And do you think Rachel has heard yet, about her ex boyfriend being murdered and all?"

"Don't ask if you don't want to hear about our sex life, you are just bitter cuz you aren't getting any. And I have no clue about how Berry is, but she definitely knows about it. Last thing Britt saw of her she was being escorted into a black and white with a fancy new set of bracelets. The cops think she killed Jesse. That is who the cops arrested, didn't the paper mention that part? Can't believe the hobbit had it in her."

There was an audible gasp from Quinn and then a prolonged silence. "Quinn...Quinn! Hey Q! YO JUNO!" Santana practically yelled into the phone.

"What? Huh? Um yeah, look San I gotta run. I um just remembered that I have a listing in, um, Tribeca this morning and I need to run. Give my love to Britt and I will call you both later." And with that Quinn hung up before Santana could get another word in. Before Santana had time to think about Quinn's sudden shift in mood and abrupt departure from the phone Brittany returned to the bedroom carrying two cups of coffee and the morning paper. She handed a cup of steaming black coffee to Santana before settling on the bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to some awful soap opera or morning show. Santana took a slow sip of her coffee before opening up the early edition of the morning paper.

**Broadway Star Jesse St James Found Slain in Rehearsal Space For New Show, Suspect Arrested.**

**by staff reporter: J.B.I**

**Last night at approximately 10:30pm the body of actor and Broadway star Jesse St James was found in a pool of blood the rehearsal space of a new show slated to open in several weeks. Cause of death was not immediately available. According to witness Brittany Pierce, the head choreographer of the production, she was preparing to head home for the night after a late rehearsal when she discovered the body. "It was awful. There was so much blood, and he was just lying there, kind of staring at the ceiling. I was really scared so I called 911." Ms. Pierce told reporters. As of this reporting the NYPD confirmed that they had a suspect in custody but would not reveal the name or a possible motive for the slaying. **

She read over the article a second time, deciding not to let Brittany read it even though she was quoted, and sighed deeply. The article hadn't mentioned that the suspect was the one and only Rachel Berry. And it didn't list any details as to why the police thought that she had done it. Santana made a mental list of several people to call to try to find out anything she could about the case. She wasn't a lawyer yet, but she already had a few connections in the city, and she figured she would need every one of them to get any information. She looked over at the clock, 7:30am. To early to start making any phone calls, so she rolled over and snuggled into Brittany who was deeply absorbed in what ever was on TV.

Several hours, and a nice nap later Santana woke up and could hear water running. She decided to take the time that Brittany was showering to make the calls she needed to make. She called a one of her drinking buddies, Richie who was a uniformed nypd officer who worked central park. She knew that the case wasn't being handled by his precinct, but she figured he might be able to get some information on the arrest anyways. He told her he would see what he could do, but he didn't offer any promises that he could find anything out. Then she called a guy by the name of Tony DiMarco who worked in central booking. She had met him a few times while running errands for one of her law professors and he should know when Rachel was being arraigned and could find out if and when bail was set. The call went to voicemail, so she explained the situation as best she could in a few seconds and hoped that he could help out. She had just hung up from the call when she heard the shower turn off. A few seconds later Brittany walked into the bedroom, wrapped only in a towel and Santana had to stifle a small moan of appreciation in her fiance's direction.

"Hey Baby..." Santana purred as she drank in the sight of a very nearly naked Brittany.

"Ready to go to the park? I already packed up a loaf of bread. The ducks will be so super happy to see us! Just let me get dressed." Brittany said cheerfully as she let the towel drop to the floor and walked to the dresser to pull out panties and a matching bra for the day. It took all of Santana's will power not to launch herself at Brittany and have her right then, knowing that the tall blonde had only one thing on her mind. Ducks.

They had been at the park for almost an hour, and the citizen ducks of central park had already finished off almost the entire loaf of bread that the two girls had brought. Santana was happy that at least for now the trauma of last night seemed to be a thing of the past for Brittany. Britt seemed to be enjoying their time together and was smiling happily. And when Brittany was happy Santana was happy. Santana couldn't help but smile at the delight on Brittany's face as the ducks gladly ate all of the bread they were offered. As Brittany tore off a corner of her own sandwich to feed one of the braver ducks that had wandered over to their blanket, Santana's phone began to ring.

The call was from Richie, who was only able to provide some vague basics. From what he was told when the cops had arrived last night at the theater they had questioned Brittany, who they had ruled out as a suspect almost immediately, and searched the premise. During that search they had found Rachel in her dressing room. Upon further search they had found a small caliber handgun stashed in the mini fridge of her room and that it appeared to match the two gunshot wounds that they had found in Jesse's chest. They had tested Rachel's hand for gun shot residue and the initial test had come up positive. She had claimed that she had only arrived a few minutes before the police had and she must have brushed her hand over the gun when she had reached into the fridge to grab a bottle of water. The cops had questioned Brittany again, who had informed the officers that Rachel and Jesse had dated in the past, and that Rachel was the only person besides herself that had the keys to the private dressing room. With the positive GSR test and with Rachel and Jesse's history the arresting officers had taken Rachel into custody. She had been taken to central booking and was scheduled to be in court for a bail hearing that morning. He told Santana that was all he could find out. She thanked him and then relayed the information to Brittany who looked like she might cry.

"Is Rachel in trouble because of what I told the police? Should I have not told them that she and Jesse used to date? Should I have lied and not said anything? I mean I didn't know that they would think she had anything to do with it. Rachel can be a pain, but she couldn't kill somebody. And they dated years ago..." She trailed off as a few silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Santana reached over and pulled Brittany into a tight embrace, letting her cry into her shoulder. "No baby. No. This has nothing to do with what you told the cops. You did the right thing telling them the truth. I don't think Rachel had anything to do with it either. But it looks bad. Like really bad." She paused for a few seconds to think before she continued. "I wonder why they ruled you out as a suspect so fast, you have keys to all the doors in that theater. Not that you would have any reason to kill Jesse mind you."

"I asked one of the cops that too. They checked the surveillance tapes and I was out on the main stage blocking out the next number until right before I found Jesse. I couldn't have killed him they said. Plus the one cop said I didn't seem exactly seem like a murderer. Not that Rache does either. But I guess the camera to the side door and the hallway wasn't working, so Rachel could have come in at any time. See didn't have rehearsal last night, it was supposed to just me and the guys. Thats why I was surprised that she was there. It doesn't really make sense San."

"Well I am glad they were able to rule you out at least, I didn't want to have to make conjugal visits to you in prison." Brittany looked confused at the statement. Santana laughed as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It means I didn't want to have sex with you while you were in jail babe. Even if those women in prison films are mucho caliente. Speaking of getting you naked... Ready to head back home?" Brittany's eyes light up at the idea of getting home and into bed with Santana. They quickly packed up their little picnic and were just starting to walk towards their apartment when Santana's phone rang again. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Tony from booking. Santana glanced to Britt who nodded as she answered the phone.

"Hello this is Santana Lopez."

"Ms Lopez, this is Tony DiMarco from central booking. I got your call earlier about a suspect in custody, a Rachel Barbra Berry. Before I give you any information, I assume that this information is for one of your professors who is acting as legal counsel to Ms Berry?"

Santana had been afraid that he might ask that. The simple truth was that no, she wasn't acting on behalf of anybody besides herself and her upset girlfriend. She decided that the information was worth telling a lie, and she hoped that one of her teachers would back her up if i ever came to that. "Of course Mr DiMarco." She figured the shorter her answers the less trouble she would be in later.

"Excellent Ms Lopez. Well the defendant was arraigned this morning. Her bail was set at $250,000 and was paid around an hour ago."

Santana was taken aback by the officers last statement. She was thankful this conversation was over the phone, the look of utter confusion on her face was unmistakable. Somebody paid her bail an hour ago? Half a million dollars was alot of money. Who would put down $25,000 so fast to get Rachel out. Her dads couldn't have that kind of money could they? Who else did they know with that kind of money just laying around? "You said it was paid an hour ago? Do you know who paid it, my professor is going to want to know as soon as possible."

"Hold on one second Ms." She could hear the clatter of keys on a keyboard and a slight pause while the requested information apparently loaded. "It looks like it was paid in property collateral by a Quinn...".

"Fabray." Santana finished his sentence flatly. "Thanks Mr DiMarco." Santana hung up and turned towards Brittany, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Why did you mention Quinn just now San?"

"Because I am about to go kick her ass."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

Santana and Brittany quickly walked back to the apartment in silence. Santana was on a slow simmer of annoyance at Quinn, and Brittany knew her girlfriend well enough to let her steam. San dropped Britt off and immediately headed for Quinn's office in lower Manhattan.

Quinn had decided to go into real estate right after high school. She had taken all the classes the summer after they graduated and by the end of that year she had already scored a job with a small real estate office in downtown Lima. A little over a year ago she been sent here to New York City for a seminar in place of one of the main agents in her office who had come down with a nasty case of strep throat. And having the luck that comes along with being Quinn Fabray she had managed to make some major connections during that week. Three months later she been hired by one of the largest real estate firms in Manhattan. The kind of firm that handles the kind of sales that make TMZ or the front of the New York Post. Powerful people, rich and famous clients. She routinely handled the buying and selling of million dollar properties. And in true Fabray style she did it without batting an eyelash. And it explained how she was able to pony up Rachel's bail money so fast. That just left the why of it. And Santana had a sneaking hunch she knew the answer.

Santana stepped out of the elevator and onto the 23rd where she walked into office of Cartwright Real Estate. She quickly walked up to the reception desk and threw on her HBIC face and didn't bother to wait for the girl at the desk to greet her.

"I'm here to see Quinn Fabray." Santana's tone matched her icy glare.

"I'm sorry Miss.. Ms Fabray is out of the office at the moment. Do you want to make an appointment?"

Santana rolled her eyes as she glared at the receptionist. "Look" she glanced down at the name plate on the desk, "Stephanie, clearly you are new around here. I am Ms Fabray's best friend Santana Lopez, might wanna remember that sweetheart, and I am gonna go wait in her office for her. And I like my coffee black, and full." With that Santana turned from the desk and walked down the hall to Quinn's office with a self satisfactory smile on her face. Within seconds the receptionist followed in with a large cup of coffee which she deposited on the small table near two armchairs the sat at one end of the room facing each other. She glanced around the office, marveling for not the first time at the size of the office. She was fairly sure that it was bigger than the apartment that she and Brittany shared. She had just discovered the liquor bottles that were tucked onto one of the shelves of the in wall book case when she heard the office door open behind her.

"Help yourself to a glass if you want. That bottle of scotch is probably worth more than a months rent on your apartment." Quinn sat her briefcase down on her desk and sat down in one of the arm chairs, gesturing with her hands dramatically for Santana to take the other seat. "So why are you here, besides scaring the poor receptionist half to death. She just started like two weeks ago."

"Well then it's about time she gets used to bitchy clients." Santana said with a shrug before she sat down.

"You aren't a client, You are a bitch though."

"Whatever. So when the hell were you gonna tell me tubbers?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell you what Santana." Quinn matched Santana's raised eyebrow with one of her own.

"Come on. How long Juno?"

"Well now that we have gotten my two favorite nicknames out of the way. How long what San?"

"Come on Quinn. I want to help, I really do. Thats how I found out. But I want to know how long this has been going on. Just be honest with me"

"Fine, that shirt makes you look fat." Santana glared across the room at her friend. "And I am lousy mind reader, always have been. So tell me what you want or get out of my office."

"Come on Quinn. I am your best friend. Whatever is going on you know you can tell me."

"And with a best friend like you, who needs enemies. Just ask me whatever you came to ask me." Quinn was clearly desperately trying to not tell Santana anything, and was going to make her work for what ever she revealed.

"Ok fine, we will play this your way Quinn. How long have you been fucking Rachel Berry?"

"Fuck you Santana." For the first time in the conversation Quinn's composure showed weakness as she snapped at her friend.

"No thanks Q you aren't really my type. I'm not really not into hypocritical closet case frigid bitches."

Quinn smirked rather cruelly at Santana. "Actually I think I am exactly your type. You do have a thing for the sexy blonde cheerleaders. Only I'm not dumb enough to fall for your bullshit." The smirk fell from Quinn's lips as she realized what she had just implied about the fiery latina's own fiance. Santana launched herself out of the armchair she was sitting in with murderous intent in her eyes, fists at the ready.

"Take. It. Back. Now." She was standing over Quinn, who truly looked shocked at what she had just said.

"God Santana. I am so sorry. You know I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just... Britt has nothing to do with this. I don't even know why I said that..." Tears started to form in Quinn's eyes, as she prepared for Santana to punch her lights out.

Santana took a deep breath, her face softening slightly.

"Just tell me truth Quinn. How long have you and Berry been... whatever you are."

"About a year..." Quinn's voice was so soft the she wasn't sure that Santana had even heard her. She stood up and stalked away from Santana, afraid to make eye contact.

Santana stood still for several seconds before a small smile tweaked her lips. "Do you love her?"

"Yes." If it was possible Quinn's voice sounded even meaker than it had previously, and a single ter fell down her cheek.

Santana closed the gap and took Quinn in her arms, giving her a strong hug. She spoke gently into the blondes hair. "Thats all that matters mija. But why did you hide it from me and Britt? God knows if anybody could understand what you are going through it would be us. I might never let you live it down that it is the hobbit, but you know that Britts and I have always got your back. I mean we should have suspected it all along. All that fighting over boys in high school was just a bunch of fore play. God, I bet the sex is hotter than all hell..."

"Santana! Stop fantasising about my sex life!"

"Sorry Q. And don't worry, I won't tell Britt what you said about her by the way."

"Thanks for keeping that between us S. You know that is not what I meant."

"I know that Q, that is the only reason why you still have all of your teeth in that pretty little mouth of yours." Santana released Quinn and stepped back as she said that. Quinn caught her eye and could see the fire burning in them that told her that Santana may not want to punch her, but the insult wasn't going to be completely forgotten. "So is that why she killed him? Did Jesse find out? Was he threatening you guys? And did she tell you she was gonna do it?"

"She didn't do it Santana. She couldn't have."

"Well from what I found out the evidence said she did Quinn. And it is really strong evidence."

Quinn started to pass slightly as she spoke. "No Santana. She couldn't have done it. We had dinner together and she didn't leave my place until Jesse texted her around 10pm. Thats why she was there. And she told me that the cops arrived just a few minutes after she did. Brittany had to have already called them before she even got there. We were together the whole night before that. We were... you know...together..."

"Wow Quinn, not sure if I should high five you or wash my brain out with soap. I mean don't get me wrong, you and Berry are both smokin' hot, but the idea of my best friend and the hobbit doing the horizontal mambo... Hot and a little gross all at the same time. Any witnesses to your sexcapades? Maybe a threesome?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"God Santana. Thats just, gross. Do you ever stop being a pervert? And no, we were alone all night." Quinn had turned a rather striking shade of crimson.

"If I stop being a pervert then how would you recognize me? And I hate to tell you, but your word about being with her at the time isn't gonna do you any good. In fact the second the cops find out about your secret relationship they are going to come looking for your fine ass and drag you downtown for some questions. They are going to think that you two plotted to kill her ex boyfriend. It looks bad Quinn. Like Law and Order bad. Or lousy lifetime movie bad."

Quinn dropped her eyes to the floor before walking back to her armchair and sighing deeply. "I know Santana. She looked so broken when I picked her up this morning. It was all I could do to get her calm enough to let me come into the office for a few hours. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet Q. But you have Britt and I to help you figure it out. Between the four of us we will figure it out. I believe you, and if you believe her than that is that. But first you are gonna tell me how all this happened. And we better grab that bottle of scotch, cuz I am figuring we are both gonna need a drink to get through this. You better start talking, and I want details."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I wish I did. Really really do. Then we wouldn't have to worry about who is graduating at the end of season three. I say this with complete love, I really doubt that Brittany has enough credits to graduate, so here is hoping she stays for another year. And if Britt stays then we know Santana will figure out a way to stay. : )

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

Quinn took a deep sip of the ridiculously expensive scotch in her glass and took a deep breath. "So remember last year when I was out here from Lima for the seminar?" Santana nodded that she remembered it. How could she forget, Quinn had slept on her couch for a week, putting a crimp in hers and Brittany's sex life for days. "Well the second day I was here I cut out of a really dull lecture and headed down to broadway. I was just wandering around when I literally ran into Rachel coming out of a coffee shop. She asked me out to lunch, and so we went to some little vegan place she knew. We had a good time and so we met up a few more times during the week while I was here. And then after I got back to Lima we started talking on the phone an emailing back an forth. It was like making a brand new friend. Like we hadn't known each other in high school. I guess really we didn't know each other then."

Quinn took another long sip from her drink, and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "It was weird how comfortable it felt. Talking about everything and nothing. Sharing our hopes and dreams. Just learning about each. And when I got the job here I was so excited. Rachel and I met up a few days after I moved we went out to celebrate. We went out to dinner and then to some piano bar that she told me was her favorite. We talked and laughed and she even got me to sing a few songs. We both had quite a few drinks and by midnight we were both tired so I walked her home. I don't know what made me do it. The cosmos, the thrill of being in NYC, the moonlight... It just felt like I had to do it you know. So I kissed her. I. Kissed. Her. And god Sanatana it was... it was..."

"It was kind of like kissing perfection..." Quinn glanced over to Santana with a raised eyebrow. She noticed the far away look on Santana's face o she cleared her throat. "It's how kissing Brittany was the first the rest of the world just melted away. And if you ever repeat that to anybody Fabray I promise they will find your body floating in the Hudson."

Quinn laughed at Santana's need to act like she wasn't a true romantic at heart. "Don't worry tough guy, your not at all secret of how head over heals in love you are with Brittany is safe with me. And yeah. The kiss was perfect. It was like in the kiss everything that happened since sophomore year suddenly made sense. Finn. Puck. Beth. Treating Rachel so badly. It all just made sense. I was pushing away the only person I really wanted to be close to. That I wanted. That I needed. I know that you hate her..."

Santana put down her glass, and leaned forward, putting a reassuring hand on Quinn's leg. "Quinn I don't hate her. I never hated her. Does she annoy the hell out of me, yes. But there is no hate. I mean she is never gonna be my bestie, I mean the girl talks about herself in the third person sometimes, who does that? But you know that Brittany loves her, and now you do, so that is that. I gotta love her too. Is that why you kept it hidden Quinn? Because you thought I hated her?"

"Wow ego much San? Don't flatter yourself, it had nothing to do with you. It wasn't really intentional that we kept it secret. Things were just so... intense and complicated at first. Hell I guess it still is."

San shook her head. "Only you could call your secret girlfriend being arrested for murder intense and complicated Quinn."

"Yeah well. Anyways. Like I said it was intense and complicated at first. Rache was afraid to trust me at first, with good reason after all the shit I pulled in high school. I mean we had spent a few months building a friendship over the phone and all, but she was wary of my intentions. And neither of us was really sure what we wanted to do about the physical side of things. I mean we were both attracted to each other but... Well I mean I have never been attracted to a woman before. And my track record with men isn't exactly stellar. And Rachel said she had know since high school that she was bisexual, but she hadn't actually..." Quinn trailed off, realizing to late that she had just revealed entirely to much information. Maybe it was just the scotch, although she suspected it had as much to do with the relief of being able to talk to somebody about it.

Santana practically spit out her scotch. "You mean she had never? Like never ever?" Quinn shook her head and began to blush. "Wow. Remind me that I need to buy you a toaster."

"Toaster?"

"For converting the hobbit to the dark side!"Santana barely finished her sentence before she started laughing hysterically.

"Its not funny Santana! Even you had to have been a virgin at some point!" Quinn looked at Santana, who was still laughing and couldn't help but smile. After a few minutes Santana finally got her giggles under control.

"Sorry, it's not really funny. But then it kinda is. And yes even I was virgin once." Santana drank the last of her scotch and began to think about her own first time.

_Santana and Brittany were fifteen. And they were closer than ever. It had been almost a year since their surprise kiss in the shower. And that kiss had turned into regular makeout sessions. Santana knew without a doubt that the best part of any day was the alone time that they managed to work in when ever possible. During the school year they would close the door to Brittany's bedroom under the pretense of studying, but the only thing that ever got studied was each other. And the summer was even better. Both of Britt's parents worked full time, and so the girls had the house to themselves for hours at a time._

_ Now it was less than a week before the start of school. The girls had spent all at Quinn's house lying by the pool. Quinn had stayed most of the day in the shade of a poolside umbrella avoiding the sun. Brittany and Santana had decided to lay out and try to get a little bit more tan before they returned to Cheerios. They all got free use of the Cheerios tanning beds, but Santana was convinced that real tan looked a million times better. Not that she really needed a tanning bed or needed to spend time in the sun since her skin was naturally shades darker than either of her blonde best freinds. _

_Santana had fallen asleep poolside and forgotten to remind Brittany to flip over after half an hour, and now she had a rather painful sunburn across her shoulders and back. Santana had practically smacked Quinn for not waking her up or telling Britt to flip, but she simply flashed a fake smile and told her it wasn't her job to babysit the two of them. Santana had linked pinkies with Brittany as they stormed off towards Britt's house, a string of spanish expletives muttered in Quinn's general direction as they left._

_After they had gotten back to Brittany's house Santana had made a pit stop at the fridge to grab a couple of bottles of water from the kitchen and followed Britt to her room. She walked in to the bedroom just as Britt was trying to slide a t-shirt on over her burned shoulders. She heard Brittany hiss through her teeth at the shape sensation. She sat down the water on the night stand and headed towards the bathroom._

_"Hold on Britt Britt. Before you put on a shirt let me grab the aloe and I can rub some on for you." Santana opened the medicine cabinet and caught a glimpse of her own tan in the mirror. She had managed to achieve a deep carmel tan that brought a smile to her lips. She had been ashamed to be dark as a kid, since it was such a source of torment. But now she loved the deep color that graced her skin. She grabbed the aloe and walked back in to the bedroom and walked towards the bed, tossing the bottle onto it. "Here Britt, come lay face down on the bed and I will put some of that on your shoulders. You will feel way better, I promise."_

_Brittany turned on her heels and practically skipped over to the bed, throwing herself face down on the bed. Santana climbed onto the bed and threw her leg over Britt's hips, essentially sitting on Brittany's butt. She grabbed the aloe bottle and squeezed some of the green gel onto her hands. She leaned forward and lightly put her hands onto the tall blondes skin, eliciting a soft moan from Brittany. The sound of the girl below her made the now familiar ache in her core flare to life. Over the last year she had become used to the nagging pull from below her waist that accompanied the girls heated makeout sessions. She wasn't really sure if Brittany felt the same tug of need, of desire. She was terrified to ask, afraid that she might not feel the same. Santana continued to run her hands over the smooth porcelain skin under her fingertips. As she reached down below the strap of Brittany's bikini top she felt Brittany's hips shift, pressing down into the mattress._

_"That feels really nice Santana..." Brittany's voice sounded deeper and slightly far off and her breathing deeper. Santana felt her own breathing become slightly faster, and was aware that her heart was racing. She was only vaguely aware that her hands were now tracing light circles on Brittany's back, fingers tracing the edge of her bikini bottoms. She felt Brittany shift again, this time rolling over so that she was laying face up, staring deeply into Santana's eyes. Santana took note of how stormy Brittany's blue eyes had become. "Kiss me Santana, please?"_

_Santana flashed a quick smile before doing as requested. She laid down and was instantly aware of the almost shocking sensation of skin on skin. They had been making out for months, but they were almost always fully clothed. Since it had become summer they had laid in bed together in short shorts and tanktops, but neither girl was prepared for the feeling of their bikini clad, nearly naked bodies pressed together. The intensity of the sensation was enough to take Santana's breath away. She hovered for several seconds before she crashed her lips into Brittany's. She was surprised at how much passion and desire that was already coursing through her body. She felt Brittany's hand begin to roam over her own body, pulling her hips down against her. Santana groaned at the feeling and without consciously deciding on it she slid her thigh between Brittany's legs, causing Britt to pull her lips away in a gasp. Santana leaned up, pulling her leg away, afraid that she was moving to fast._

_"Where are you going? Be with me San, please..." Brittany practically growled as she grabbed Santana's hips and pulled her back down. Santana groaned and threw her head back as her thigh made contact again with Brittany's now hot center. Santana took a deep breath and tried hard to think, but was fairly that there wasn't much blood currently in her brain. _

_ "Britt.." She was could her her own voice, deep, husky and her breathing was labored. "Are you sure this is what you want? We can stop if you want." In answer Brittany leaned up and recaptured Santana's lips with her own. Santana felt her own hips buck down into Brittany, pressing their centers together through now once again damp bathing suits. They both moaned and Santana decided that if they were going to do this they were going to do it right. She pushed herself upright, causing a sad whimper from the girl under her. She reached back and unhooked her own bikini top, revealing her naked upper body. Brittany got the idea and shifted up to remove her own top, all the while letting her eyes caress Santana's tanned skin. Santana grinned appreciatively down at the girl on the bed and then rolled off of her for a few seconds to slide her bottoms down. She then rolled back over and hooked her thumbs into Brittany's bottoms, glancing up to recieve permission to remove them. Brittany shook her head enthusiastically and Santana happily obliged and slid them down. Santana gasped slightly at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen._

_"Perfecto, tan hermoso, te amo." She knew that Brittany wouldn't understand, and she wasn't brave enough to tell her in english how she felt. She laid back down, pressing their bodies together. Immediately both of their bodies began to press against each other, their centers both searching for friction. Within seconds they found it and fell into a steady rhythm. They were both moaning, kissing each other as their lower bodie worked almost on instinct. Within s few moments their motions became for frantic, sweat starting to cover both their bodies. Santana could feel a pressure building in her lower body, she pressed her body down harder in Brittany's whose own hips were now pressing upward just as hard. Several seconds later Brittany screamed out, her body spasming against Santana, whose own body followed seconds later. Santana collapsed onto Brittany's chest, both breathing heavily. After a few moments, when both of their bodies had returned to almost normal San lifted her head to look up at Britt who had a dreamy look on her face and a huge smile._

_ "That was amazing Santana. Thank you... we need to do that alot more often."_

_"Yeah we do. And we will, I promise." Santana laid her head back down onto Brittany's chest and slid her body down next to her, wrapping her arm around the girls waist. After a few minutes she felt Brittany's body relax as sleep claimed her. "Te amo Brittany."_

"**Santana**!" Quinn yelled. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Honestly, no. What were you saying?" Santana looked over at Quinn with an apologetic look on her face.

"I was just asking you what we are gonna do about Rachel? What can we do to help? And how are you going to be able to help with your damned school schedule?"

"The first thing we are going to do is sober up. Then I am gonna go home and make love to my fiance... Tomorrow we will figure out what we are going to do. And as far as school, I will take care of that manana. But I don't think Britt is gonna like what I am gonna do..." _  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. That would be Fox. If I did the show would only star Brittana and Faberry.

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

Santana paced inside the small elevator on her way to the third floor. She knew that this was a bad idea, just like she knew that is was a bad idea to have gone to Columbia earlier in the morning to withdraw from classes, with no intention of returning. She knew in her heart that they were both things that had to be done. But knowing that it was for the greater good, to help both Rachel and Quinn, and to a certain extent herself, didn't mitigate the fact the she knew that Brittany was going to be upset about both things.

Before San could spend any more time thinking about how unhappy her fiance was going to be at her for leaving school the elevator doors opened and she stepped out into a rather chaotic scene. Desks were arranged rather haphazardly through the large open room. Police officers both in uniform and plain clothes milled around. A uniformed officer walked past quickly with a suspect in handcuffs in tow and Santana felt a chill going up her spine at the thought of Rachel having been in cuffs just a few days ago.

She might not be the tiny diva's biggest fan, but she certainly didn't want any harm to come to her either. That was why she was here she reminded herself, for Rachel. And Quinn. And mostly because Brittany had asked her to help. Santana knew how much that Brittany cared for Rachel, and although she would never admit it out loud she always suspected that her fiance harbored a small crush on the diva. In all honesty San had to concede that there was something undeniably sexy about her fellow brunette.

Santana shook that thought from her head and returned her attention to the crowded room in front of her. She scaned the room quickly, her eyes almost instantly spotting her target. She could easily see a shock of close cropped auburn hair from across the room. She considered for a few seconds getting back into the elevator and just going home, but she honestly couldn't think of any one else who could get her the information that she needed.

Taking a deep breath, she set her shoulders back and strode purposefully across the crowded station. She sat down on the edge of the redhead's desk, crossing her legs, like she owned in. The desks owner turned slowly, casting her bright green eyes on the long mocha legs now protruding from her desk. A sly smile spread across the woman's face as her eyes raked up the body of the owner of said legs until her now loust eyes met Santana's decidedly cold chocolate eyes.

"Mmmmmm... Santana Lopez... Wondered how long it would be 'afore you came to your senses and dropped the daft leggy blonde and came to find me." The woman licked her lips and returned to shamelessly checking Santana out. San had known this was the reaction she would get when she showed up, which is why she had chosen a pair of almost scandalously short shorts and a low cut black tank top that left little to the imagination.

"Watch what you say detective, that daft leggy blonde is now my fiance." The detective arched an eyebrow towards the brunette questioningly an shrugged.

"Thats a shame lass, don't know what you are missing out on." San resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was amazed, not for the first time, by the cocky demeanor of the officer in front of her. Apparently women found the woman's almost lewd behavior and Irish lilt to be irresistible. Well most women, except Santana who wasn't at all impressed by the detectives swagger. Santana had swagger, Detective Cassandra Angel just came across to her as a horny teenage boy and had from the first moment that San had met her.

_Santana and Brittany had moved to New York just a few weeks after graduation. San had been accepted to Columbia on a full scholarship that included an allowance towards housing. Britt's parents had given the girls access to the college fund that had been set aside for Brittany. Between the two the girls had been able to get a small apartment not far from campus. Britt had started taking dance classes when ever she could and after a few months one of her fellow dancers had managed to get the girls on the guest list at a 21 and up club, despite the girls both just being 18._

_Neither girl had felt much like drinking that night, and had split one rum and coke at the start of the night and had both now moved onto sipping on a couple beers. Around midnight a tall hispanic girl had started to harass Brittany. Being the badass that she liked to believe that she was Santana had immediately stepped in between the girl and Brittany. The other latina was at least 4 inches taller than Santana, but that didn't stop San from defending her girl when the woman had started bad mouthing her and her mother in spanish. Santana lost her cool and took a swing at the woman. _

_For her trouble Santana had wound up with a bloody nose, a bruised ego and a trip down to the police station to give a statement. Santana had been checked by a paramedic at the scene and been cleared by them to skip a trip to the ER, despite looking a bit like she had been a loser at Puck's fight club. Much to her chagrin Santana had not managed to lay a hand on the other girl, a fact backed up by several witnesses to the incident. She had wanted to let the situation go, and not press charges but when the club owner had called for the emts the police had also arrived and taken the other woman into custody. All she wanted to do was go home and ice her rapidly swelling face, and comfort her very upset girlfriend, but the officer insisted that she at least come down to the station to fill out a complaint._

_When they had arrived at the station a uniformed officer had politely led Santana and Brittany to a desk in a crowded room and told them to wait for an officer from the gang task force to come talk to them. Britt had been virtually silent since the fight. She hated when Santana got into fights, like in High School when she had fought with Quinn and Lauren. Even if the fight was to defend her honor she really wished that she wouldn't fight. Santana knew that Britt was upset, so she hadn't said anything in awhile either.  
><em>

_Santana took a seat and Britt laid a hand softly onto her shoulder. San leaned her head over and rested it on Britt's hand for a moment, thankful for the gentle connection. After a few minutes San had begun to sniffle and she noticed that her nose had begun to bleed again. Brittany felt Santana shift rapidly and lean forward to try to keep any more blood getting on her clothes. _

_ "How about I go try to find some towels and maybe some ice for you?" Brittany's voice sounded softer than normal, and Santana looked up and smiled softly and nodded. Brittany leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Santana's forehead and then a similarly soft kiss to her lips. Britt walked off in search of a towel, and Santana closed her eyes and leaned forward again, trying to ebb the flow of blood. After a few minutes she heard footsteps behind her and cleared her throat and spoke._

_ "Back already babe?" She expected Brittany to respond but a rich honeyed voice with a touch of an Irish accent greeted her instead._

_"Well we just met, but if a girl as beautiful as you, bloody nose and all, wants to call me babe I am all for it." Santana sat up quickly, and felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. _

_"Sorry, I thought you were my girlfriend." _

_"Not yet, but that can be arranged I am sure. Unless you are the attacker, I make it a rule not to date felons." _

_"Not so much with the attacking, since I clearly got my ass kicked." Santana said dully, gesturing towards her still bleeding nose. She glanced to the desk and read the nameplate Detective Cassandra Angel. _

_"Clearly. So what possess a gorgeous young woman, who I would wager is to young to have been in that club by the way, decide to get into a fight with an angry chola with gang tattoos? Death wish?" Santana leaned back for the first time since the officer had started talking with a slightly angry look in her eyes. She took in the sight of the detective for the first time. She was tall and thin, with pale skin, dark close cropped auburn hair and bright green eyes. Santana growled slightly at the thought of the hispanic girl who had been treating Brittany so badly._

_ "I was defending my girlfriend. That bitch had her hands all over her, and then she started to talk shit about her and her mom. She damned well deserves to get her ass kicked." The officer blatantly looked Santana up and down, clearly enjoying the view. She then glanced around the room before returning her gaze back to Santana._

_"Well maybe next time you decide to defend your girl you shouldn't pick on a convicted criminal, who by the way had a rather large knife on her person when we arrested her. And where is said girl then?" Santana sat up taller in her chair. The way that this cop kept looking at her was starting to make her uncomfortable. She felt like the woman was looking at her like a juicy steak. Santana looked over her shoulder, hoping that Brittany was on her way back. This woman had no shame about flirting with her and it was starting to make Santana angry again. _

_ "She went to try to find me some towels and ice to make me feel better."_

_"Mmmm... well if you were my girl I would be making you feel better. In fact I would make sure to make you feel better all night..." _

_Santana's cheeks began to flush again, this time in anger. It wasn't that she wasn't used to girls flirting with her, but the way that this officer seemed to have no shame was intense. She was about to open her mouth and say something when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Santana turned her head quickly to see Brittany standing just behing her with several towels and an instant icepack in her hands. She felt her mood lighten slightly, figuring the officer wouldn't have the gall to keep flirting with her now that Brittany was back._

_"Thanks Britt." Santana dipped her head to lightly kiss Britt's hand and took the ice pack, breaking the central capsule and immediately applied it to her swollen face, while turning her attention back to Officer Angel. Santana saw the officer glance at Brittany apprasingly before returning her full attention to the battered brunette. _

_"I was just telling your girlfriend that she was a lucky woman. The girl that she got into it with at the club had a rap sheet longer than my arm, and knife that was near enough the same size. We certainly wouldn't have wanted anybody to have cut up that beautiful face, or that amazing body, now would we." San felt Brittany stiffen when officer Angel, more like devil Santana thought, mentioned her beauty. Santana was sure she could feel waves of anger rolling off of Brittany and decided she had heard enough from this woman, cop or not. Santana stood up quickly taking both Brittany and the detective by surprise. She drew herself to her full height, a deceptivly impressive 5 foot 3 inches, and put on her best HBIC attitude.  
><em>

_"Ok, slow your roll Ginger Spice. It was bad enough that you were hitting on me the whole time that Britt-Britt was gone, but now that she is back it is just plain rude. And trust me, I know plain rude. I already tried to defend her from one bitch tonight, and I am not above doing it again. So unless you what anything else from me tonight we are out of here." Santana waited several seconds for a reply before turning on her heal and adding a parting shot over her shoulder as she took Brittany's hand. "And I best keep me and my girl out of any more of this if you know what is good for you, because otherwise you can bet that I will report you to the higher ups, who I doubt would like your awful behavior reflecting on the fine work of the NYPD." Santana turned back to Britt and finished off with, "And thats how we do it in Lima Height Adjacent."_

_When they got in the elevator Brittany had a big smile on her face. Santana gave Britt a questioning look._

_ "That was so hot San. Thanks for standing up for me tonight. Twice. But no more fights for awhile please?" Santana smiled and nodded her head._

_"No more fights for awhile. I promise. Scouts honor." Santana held three fingers up._

_"You were never a scout San." Santana shrugged and leaned over and gave Brittany a soft kiss. "And no more police stations either." Santana felt a wave of concern, she knew that she had been accepted to Colombia but she had been thinking about going to the NYPD academy instead despite Brittany's reservations._

_"Well Britt..." She started, but was interupted by a pouting Brittany._

_"No San. We talked about this before. I really don't want you becoming a cop. It is to dangerous, and they are almost all awful people. Like that Detective just now. Plus you are gonna be the most awesomest lawyer ever." Santana thought about arguing, but she always gave in when Brittany pouted, and she was to tired to argue._

_"Fine Britt. No more police stations either."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise Brittany. I will go to law school, avoid getting into fist fights and try to never be in a police station ever again."_

_Brittany smiled broadly and reached over and pulled Santana into a searing kiss. When the elevator reached the bottom floor they relectantly broke the kiss and walked home pinkies linked._

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your radiant company Santana? Haven't gotten in the middle of anymore gang fights have you, because I handle homicides now."

"I know that. I saw your cocky grin plastered all over the New York Times a few months ago. Moving up the NYPD ladder to homicide aren't we Angel. That's why I am here in fact, a homicide."

"Im flattered you are following my career, but blimey lass, you didn't up and kill somebody did ya? Because no matter what nice eye candy you are I can't help you with that."

"No I didn't kill anybody. Although if I was going to you would probably top my list. But I digress, somebody is dead. And a friend is being accused of it. But she didn't do it. Thats why I need your help."

"Well everybody says they didn't do it. And I tend not to believe the word of somebody accused of murder. Or in this case their lovely lovely friend. And regardless, why in the world would I help you?" Santana didn't bother to hide the rolling of her eyes and the small smirk that played on her lips as she slid off the table and leaned towards the red head.

"Remember what I said on my way out of here the last time you and I met? About reporting you to your bosses?" Santana slid a small digital recorder out of her back pocket and held it just outside of the taller womans grasp. "So now are you going to help me or not? And don't bother with the bullshit that this is extortion, I am in my third year of law school and know my way around a court room well enough. Consider this tape incentive to help out an innocent woman. And it is also incentive for you to try to keep it in your pants when I am around"

The redhead looked from Santana to the recorder and back. She let out a long sigh before taking a seat at her desk.

_"_Fine Ms. Lopez, you got yourself a deal. What case do you need me to help with?"

_"_The Jesse St James murder. I want a copy of the file at my apartment sent by courier this after noon."

"Done. Now get out of here before I change my damned mind."

Santana left a copy of her address with the dumbstruck Irish woman and walked back towards her flat with a smile on her face at all she had accomplished. Maybe now they could get to finding out who was framing Rachel.

The smile faded as Santana turned onto her street though. She was about to go deliver several pieces of bad news to Brittany, and she was terrified of the outcome.


End file.
